


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 3

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Legendary.  Takes place somewhere near the end of the episode…just something (else) I could see happening.





	

Quentin Lance glanced fondly at his daughter, sitting beside him on the park bench. “You know, all this - the masks, the time travel - all this crazy stuff you and Laurel got yourselves into - it’s not anything like what I wanted, or even imagined for you, but…I am so proud of you, Sara. So you go out there, and you save the world.” 

“Thanks, Daddy. Thanks for believing in me,” Sara replied. “Thing is…it’s not just the mission I want to get back to, there’s something else. It’s…selfish. Daddy, I found someone, out there - a member of my team. And then I lost him.” 

Quentin huffed out a breath, a long-suffering ‘dad’ sort of a sound. “Is he a good man? That’s all I ever wanted for you, sweetheart.” 

Sara chuckled softly. “He’s a crook, Dad. At least…that’s how he started out, but he died to save us all. The team, the world - all of us.” 

“Oh, baby…I’m so sorry.” He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. “But if he’s gone, why’d you want to go back? I mean, maybe a change of scenery?” 

“Thing is, Dad, the place where he died…it was a very special place, where time could be observed and manipulated…” 

“So, you think maybe he’s still out there?” 

“I don’t know, but…I’ll never find out, staying behind here on earth.” 

“All the stuff I’ve seen in the last couple of years, you comin’ back from the dead, twice -”

“Just once, Daddy,” she reminded him. 

“Awright - you turnin’ up after being missing for so long, then coming back from the dead…baby, you are so strong…if that fella’s out there somewhere, you’ll find him. I know you will.” 

“Oh, Dad…I don’t want to be strong any more. I just want him.” 

Quentin tightened his hold on his daughter, feeling her tears soak through his shirt. “This guy - whoever he is - if he makes you happy, then you go out there, and you find him.” 

“And save the world?” 

“And save the world.”


End file.
